Memorias Perdidas
by Annie Rejet
Summary: Es un crossovers de Black Cat, La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia y Pandora Hearts. Este Fic contiene OC'S creeados por mi, este Fic contiene Lemmon. Es una buena historia, les pido que me den una oportunidad *-*
1. Chapter 1

Memorias perdidas;

Más nunca volvió a verlo, a escucharlo y ya no podía recordar sus facciones con claridad, hasta que llego el día.

Había sido alejada de la familia, había llegado a perder por completo la memoria, y fue adoptada por una familia especial para ella. Era acogedora a decir verdad, habían propuesto dejarle a su disposición elegir a que ciudad se mudarían y ella alegremente eligió París, ellos cuidaban también de un muchacho mayor, muy meticuloso y bien criado, que desde el primer día, al no poder dejar de verla, de clavarle la mirada y de hacerla sentir incomoda con esa expresión fría y penetrante pidió cortésmente el deber de cuidarla, tanto dentro como fuera de casa. El padre y la madre aceptaron, o sea, Julius y Juliet optaron por esa magnífica idea, ahora que tenían una hija, querían protegerla lo más mero posible.

El cumplía al pie de la letra con su palabra, la cuidaba cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo de su vida. Era capaz de llevarla e ir por ella a la universidad, cada cuanto ella quisiera salir el estaba dispuesto a ser su chofer y su botones a la hora de llevar unas que otras bolsas de compras, a la hora de un accidente; por más insignificante que fuese como por ejemplo: cortarse un dedo era el que estaba auxiliándola aunque fuese una bandita. Luego de tres meses; ese afecto hacia ella, se intensifico, tornándose un romance prohibido, un amor casi ilegal para ellos.

Se pregunto varias veces, una noche. ¿Me habré estado enamorando solo?

Unos cuentos toques a la puerta y no contesto por estar concentrándose en su pregunta, se abrió sigilosamente, entrando a él, una jovencita de confección delgada, en falda negra mucho antes de sus rodillas ceñida a sus buenas piernas, una blusa rojo casual, ajustada contorneando su esplendida figura, unos aretes brillante y zapatos altos de un color vino.

Él se encontraba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo mirando de abajo hacia arriba, su mirada se ensancho al pasearse vulgarmente por aquellas piernas hasta mirarle el rosto boca abierta.

- Demonios ¡Alice! – embobado, se acomodo rápidamente encima del colchón, sentándose sin dejar de ver su atuendo.

- Deja de mirarme…- pidió a media voz, avergonzándose. Desviando sus manos a su falta tomándola de los bordes con intenciones de cubrir mas sus finas piernas.-

- Yo… disculpa.- no podía articular más palabras, seguía anonadado.

- Déjalo…-menciono.- ¿Podemos dar un paseo por la torre Eiffel?- pregunto con media sonrisa.

- ¿No es algo tarde? –respondió buscando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- Son las nueve treinta, la casa está sola, me siento vacía… -callo un momento.- no se que día regresaran mis padres. - volteo el mirar hacia un porta retrato que llevaba de Julius y Juliet juntos.

-Cierto. Lo había olvidado completamente.- recordó paseado su mano por su cabello. –supongo que te puedo llevar un rato.

- Te lo agradezco tanto.- sonrió respondió con una voz suave y sublime saltando de felicidad.- Esperare en la sala de estar.- retirándose dijo, cerrando a su vez la puerta de la habitación.

"_Mierda. ¿Por qué me sentí así? No es normal sentir un hormigueo en el estomago por ella… ¿O sí?_

Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento de tanto pensar en ello. Si no se tranquilizaba seguro que perdería la cordura y que mejor para quitar el estrés que pasear por la Torre Eiffel. Para eso, se coloco sus zapatos negros para vestir, acomodo su camisa desarreglada y se monto encima una chaqueta muy formal y así desalojando su cuarto buscando a Alice hacia la sala de estar donde ella esperaba sentada en el sofá.

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar.-Dijo pasando por el comedor.- ¿He perdido las llaves?- se pregunto a sí mismo. Entonces, escucho un tintinar.

-Perdón, estaba ansiosa, así que las tome antes.- le respondió.

-Tranquila. Vamos antes que se haga más tarde.- menciono tomando las llaves de la mano de Alice, rosándola al mismo tiempo volviendo a sentir lo que sintió la primera vez.

Ella pudo olerlo, "_Que magnifico aroma" _pero luego do notar que se comenzaba a cegar por la lujuria, reacción yendo detrás de él. Él, siempre tan caballeroso y gentil, abrió la puerta del auto, en la segunda cabina, espero que ella entrara y se acomodara para después poder conducir.

Ellos llevaban recorriendo aquellas solitarias calles unos cuantos minutos, en aquella ciudad que apenas conocía. Un centenar de preguntas se pasaron por la mente de Alice mientras mantenía la vista fija hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje; él la miraba de a momentos por el retrovisor preguntándose ciertas cosas acerca de ella.

Alisse pensaba intuitivamente; "_¿Por qué me siento tan rara con él? Si ha sido tan bueno y dulce conmigo… ¿Por qué siento un mar de cosas dentro de mi cuando estoy a su lado?"_

Y él, pensaba observándola; _"Tal vez suene egoísta, pero… No quiero que recuperes la memoria nunca. Pues, ya no sería como antes." _

El auto se detuvo, en frente de él, tenían a la gran torre Eiffel, en la ciudad del amor. Tres plantas, altura de trescientos veinticuatro metros, construido el 28 de Enero de 1887 hasta 1889; demoraron dos años, dos meses y cinco días hasta culminar en marzo de 1889. Siendo así una de las maravillas más grandes del mundo.

- ¿No es hermosa?- pregunto ella observando hacia arriba con esplendor.

-Mucho. "_Pero tú…"-_

_- _¿Quieres subir?- interrumpiendo los pensamientos ajenos de Eliot, esa voz angelical.-

- ¿No le tenias miedo a las alturas?- pregunto incrédulo.-

- Para eso estas aquí. Protégeme.- rio extendiéndole su mano.

- Mmh…-Pensativo.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Lo estas dudando?!- exclamo Alice.

- No, no, no- entre risas y carcajadas.- Te protegeré siempre que me lo pidas.- Tomo su mano y al mismo tiempo tomando la iniciativa, corriendo hacia aquella bella figura monumental que tenia la ciudad.

Arriba, muchas personas se encontraban agarrados de la mano, acariciándose los rostros, diciéndose una cantidad de cosas bonitas tanto al oído, como también a los cuatro vientos. Esas cosas hicieron sentirla incomoda y así desprendiendo su mano con la de Eliot. Ella volteo su rostro, y se percato e intento mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

- Es que… no somos pareja…- anuncio desoladoramente.

"_Esas palabras"_

Eran esas palabras, y esa pronunciación lo que hizo darle cuenta a él lo que en verdad sentía por ella, tomando su muñeca, arrastrándola metafóricamente con él a la parte más sola de la torre; y también la más hermosa la cual nadie, absolutamente nadie conocía, en donde los únicos que los acompañaban eran la brisa reconfortante y la tenue luz de la luna.

- Alice…- susurro, haciendo que ella mirara esas facciones tan espectaculares, mientras el viento y la luz de aquella luna nueva se estampaban contra su cabello.

Se había acercado lo suficiente como para besarla, pero, sintió un ardor enorme recorriendo su rostro, específicamente su mejilla. La mano de Alice a lo mejor reacciono por instinto, sin embargo, la mejilla de aquel apuesto muchacho permanecería roja por un largo rato.

- ¡Dios mío! Como lo siento…- espeto avergonzándose más de lo habitual.

- No es nada.- sobándose- Creo que me lo merecía por intentar besarte.-

- Volvamos a casa.- fueron sus últimas palabras, halándolo desde las mangas del chaleco negro.

-Pero- quería tratar de invitarla a quedarse un poco más.-

-Por favor.-

Si algo era sagrado para él, era el no de una mujer. Aquí lo más sagrado para él fue Alice y sus deseos de que todo andará bien entre ellos dos.

Luego de varias horas, el silencio en casa era terrorífico, Alice se encontraba en su cuarto, en un rincón sentada con sus rodillas dobladas recostando su rostro encima de ellas, no despegaba la vista de la puerta, esperaba algo, o quizás a alguien. Después de quince minutos, las paredes se hicieron frías, ya la estaban sucumbiendo y se levando de repente decidida a salir y eso hizo; Eliot dormía plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo deseoso, Alice entro de manera miedosa, en frente, la cama de Eliot la invitaba a subir. Sigilosamente se acerco subiendo de rodillas al colchón por encima de Eliot, una vez cerca de su rostro, movió su hombro susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Estas dormido?- Eliot le daba la espalda, aunque ella viera su cara, mientras que el abría los ojos.

- No. ¿Te sucedió algo?- pregunto en seco.

_¿Estaba molesto?_

- Perdóname.- susurro aun más cerca de su oído, él aun le daba la espada, yacía a la vez cruzado de brazos. Al ver que Eliot no respondía, ni se movía, ni siquiera un gesto que significara algo; ella se alejo, con intenciones de regresar a su habitación. Se acerco a la puerta y esta de la nada se cerro de golpe hecha ella hacia atrás por aquellos brazos que parecían ser esculpidos de algún dios griego.

La mano de Eliot no abandono la puerta, poniendo en contra de esta y de frente a él a Alice con sus manos a los costados de la cabeza, medio inclinado. Alice estaba acorralada y sin habla además.

- ¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más?- musito, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella bajo la mirada y pronuncio.

- perdona…- siendo interrumpida.

Los labios fríos de Eliot detuvieron su parafraseo, su lengua invadió su cavidad bucal de una manera que Alice tuvo que aferrarse a su camisa desabotonada.

Para después, subir sus manos recorriendo su espalda hasta su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. Eliot sufría pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba… cuando la falta de aire se le presento, se separo y no pretendía seguir, pero Alice, esa Alice cegada, lo tomo de la corbata que aun colgaba de su cuello, trayéndolo hacia ella nuevamente besándolo, esta vez, ella colaborando en él, se dejo llevar y se aferraba a él cada vez peor. Excitándolo.

Eliot dejo sus labios para tomar su cuello.

- P-Para.- suplico Alice, él la observo desilusionado.- Por favor, nunca beses mi cuello. Nunca.-

- Nada malo va a pasar si tú… no quieres.- le dijo tomando su mentón y acercándose ahora él a su oído.

-Eso es…- su cuerpo se paralizo y escalofríos recorrieron sus piernas.

Había ignorado su suplica y no tuvo piedad con ella para besarla, beso su cuello de una manera inimaginable, era ese su punto más sensible y nadie debía saberlo. Tomaba desesperadamente el cabello de Eliot y el respiraba profundamente intentando no jadear, sin embargo, era en vano.

Ya comenzaba a sudar, a sentir calor, a tener esa necesidad de placer en ella, por eso, quito y arrojo al suelo la camisa que él apenas llevaba puesta, pasando sus manos por su duro y a la vez terso abdomen, marcado con cuadros claramente visibles, desabotono el cinturón y el pantalón bajándolo solo un poco, sintiendo en sus dedos un bulto de sobresalía lo suficiente, Alice se estaba descontrolando.

_¿Acaso él, no iba a detenerla?_

Las manos de Eliot, que aun continuaban a sus costados de Alice las llevo a las muñecas de está apretándola con fuerza.

- No lo hagas.- dijo Eliot, entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada. Ella hizo caso omiso a su advertencia; ya era demasiado tarde.

- No lo aguanto.- mustio, en un gemido ahogado.

Eliot se separo de ella dándole la espalda tomándose la cabeza, no sabía bien si hacerlo, o simplemente aguantar como un hombre.

- Anda a tu cuarto.- le ordeno.

- Pero-

- Vete te dije.- sonó severo.

Alice, aunque no quería, tenía que hacerlo, si él se molestaba ella pagaría los platos rotos y era lo que ninguno de los dos quería; solo se escucho el portazo y un fuerte sollozo. Eliot suspiro elevando la cabeza hacia atrás, paseaba una de sus manos por su cuello y la otra levemente la introducía entre ese bóxer negro, que para estas alturas, estaba completamente mojado; movía allí su mano rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, odiaba masturbarse, pero tenía su virilidad tan erecta que no le quedaba de otra, al no saciarse con Alice.

De pronto, de tan solo pensarla, su liquido, su semen; salpico cayendo al suelo, y un poco de él en sus manos.

- Mierda.- se quejo.-

Con todo eso que había pasado, no se quedaría así, fue a ducharse instantáneamente y al cerrar la puerta del baño de su habitación; Alice entra con las intenciones de darle las buenas noches, hasta encontrarse con eso que, salto del erecto pene de Eliot.

_-"Si no lo hubiese pensado tanto, él no se hubiera masturbado y yo estuviese en su cama."- _

No podía dejar de ver el suelo, hasta caer en cuenta de algo. Después de su pérdida de la memoria… ¿Quién sabía si Alice, en estos momentos era o no, virgen aun? De no ser así, ¿Con quién lo había hecho? Y si aun lo era. ¿La perdería así no más con Eliot?

_Continuara… Tal vez. _


	2. Chapter 2

La noche siguiente, Alice preparaba la cena, Eliot se estaba preparando para salir a alguna parte, suplicándole a Alice de manera seca y constante.

- Tengo que salir, unas diligencias me esperan.-rodeando el mesón de mármol de la cocina.

- ¿Unas diligencias te esperan?- menciono incrédula arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Sí, tus padres dejaron unas cosas a medias… me pidieron que lo resolviera.- mintió.

- Mmh, bueno está bien pero… ¿No cenaras?- pregunto con los platos a la mano.

- No, come tú y ve a dormir.- ordeno.

- ¡No te pongas mandón!- se quejo dándole la espalda. Él, se coloco frente a ella.

- No tienes remedio, a veces eres algo inquieta y traviesa.- le dijo besando su mejilla. Para luego irse pasando de su lado. Ella se había sonrojado.

- Regresa pronto.- pidió con su mano en su rostro.-

- Para cuando regrese, estarás dormida.- se carcajeo, abandonado la sala de estar. A penas se había cerrado la puerta Alice se dio la vuelta rápidamente tapándose el rostro aunque nadie la estuviese mirando. Estaba más roja que un tomate.

"_Ahg, creo que me gusta Eliot…"_

Así pasaron las horas, ocho, nueve, diez de la noche… la Tv no quitaría el aburrimiento, ni un juego de mesa o un sudoku, muchísimo menos una película, estaba más que segura. Decidió irse a su cuarto.

Al cambiarse, se recostó en su cama abrazando una de sus tantas almohadas, y se medio acomodo cerrando sus ojos.

"_Para cuando regrese, ya estarás dormida" _

- Ese zopenco… no me dormiré hasta que llegue, aunque sean las cuanto de la madrugada.- se decidió.

Un ruido, mínimo, pero llamativo, nadie estaba en casa, las ventanas estaban cerradas, la puerta estaba con llav-… Maldiciones y más maldiciones la puerta no tenia seguro alguno, no la había cerrado con llave.

- Quizás sea solo Eliot.- dijo con su mano en su pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Por un momento había pensado lo peor, pues, no vivía en el mejor barrio.

Salió silenciosamente, había visto a dos personas husmeando en las cosas de Eliot, claramente el no era ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Llamare a la policía!- grito a todo pulmón corriendo a gran velocidad al teléfono. Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

- ¡No lo harás!- uno de los hombres, que allí se encontraban logro alcanzarla, pero solo pudo tomar y halar de su largo y lacio cabello, haciendo caer al suelo a Alice.

- Shit…- mustio sobándose.

Levando el rostro mirando sonrisas de oreja a oreja maliciosamente, Alice era una muchacha bonita, esbelta, morena y bien proporcionada. Demasiado bien.

- Mierda.- susurro.

- Mas te vale que no digas nada… disfrutaremos de este momento.-

"_Oh mierda, estoy perdida. Eliot ¡aparece!"_

-¡No!- grito y seguía gritando la pobre de Alice, uno de ellos halo de su cabello nuevamente, el otro llevo sus manos a su camisón, quitándolo haciendo volar los botones, los pechos de esta no eran exagerados pero si lo suficientemente grandes para masajearlos, según ellos y sus sádicas expresiones.

- Por favor… no.- suplico.

Manosear sus piernas se convirtió en un problema, ellos abusaban pues, luego de arrojar su braga a quien sabe que parte, uno de ellos introducía sus dedos cruelmente en su zona intima, mientras que el otro, obligaba a hacerla chupar ese miembro puesto en frente de su boca. Alice no podía zafarse del mayor, detrás de ella estaba tomando sus manos a lo fuerte quizá hasta para dejarle marcas. Para voltearla y plasmarla de espaldas al suelo no costaba nada, y hacer que ella sufriera más aun cuando este se introdujo en ella, un dolor agudo se hizo presente, era horrible sentir, que aquel hombre o uno de ellos estaba disfrutando al ver como se saciaba de su virginidad. Cada vez, fue yendo más rápido, más fuerte y más salvaje. Cada embestida era sentir mil cuchillas dentro.

- Hombre… no abuses. También tengo ganas.- intervino el que estaba frente a ella recibiendo una mamada.

- Oh, tan bien que la pasaba.- se quejo aquel.

Al intercambiarse, Alice fue colocada en posición de perrito, con los pechos colgando y de rodillas; ahora le tocaba al primero que la tomo, recibir la lengua de esta por su miembro aun erecto.

El anterior no lo pensó ni una vez, pera embestir ferozmente.

- ¡Ah!- se quejo Alice.

- No te quejes muñeca, a ti te gusta,-

- ¡Ni en tus más asquerosos sueños!- espeto.

Hubiese Alice actuado peor, pero eso, ese cochino hombre lo había introducido de golpe en su boca hasta la garganta, acabando ahí mismo; no tuvo de otra más que tragarlo, aun seguía él en su boca ¿Cómo escupir? Cerró los ojos en señal de dolor, vaya que estaba sufriendo, parecía un tubo en tuberías angostas, demasiado adentro como para salir fácilmente, duro y pesado para ese frágil cuerpo. Así duro un tiempo, acabando muy adentro de ella y al salir, aun no paraba y pudo bañarla en semen parando del susto por un portazo alarmante.

"_Eliot… que alivio." _

- A-Alice.- apenas emitió.

_- _Vaya, vaya, así que era tuya la mocosa.-

- Son unos…-

Las ventanas del balcón de la habitación de Eliot, estallaron, un chico con chaqueta larga había llegado haciendo un espectáculo.

- Hasta que al fin… los encontré- apunto con su revólver, a la cabeza de aquel hombre luego notando que había una desnuda chica tirada en el suelo temblando de agonía.- "_¿Alice?"_

La chica se lo quedo mirando y él dejo de mirarla, por un momento creyó llorar de rabia, subió su rostro mirando al techo, cerrando los ojos y disparando ciegamente; Eliot se tiro al piso, quería insultar y a la vez gritarle que abriera sus putos ojos.

- Maldición ¡Train! Te dijeron que no te volvieras loco…- Se sintió incomprensible en ese momento, Train había dejado de disparar y se encontraba quitándose la chaqueta negra entregándosela a la chica peliroja.

- Cúbrela…- la mirada de Train era agonizante y terrorífica.

- ¿A quién?- se pregunto, volteando a su alrededor, ensanchando sus ojos. ¡Alice!-

- ¡Luca!- grito Train,- ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese fenómeno?- se pregunto tomando a uno de los hombres muertos.

- ¡Oye!- se molesto la joven que cubría a Alice con la chaqueta.

- Saya… te apuesto que el muy torpe está entrando por la puerta.- y antes de que Saya, la peliroja, pudiera decirle algo que defendiera a Luca, aparecía este en plena sala.

- Perdonen, me pareció grosero entrar como ustedes.- dijo el joven apuesto, que vestía de traje.

- Te lo dije.- miro a Saya con una cara sarcástica.- ven y ayúdame con estos.

- ¿Esa… no es la señorita Alice?- pregunto acercándose a ella queriendo poner su mano en su cabeza para verle el rostro. Train lo evito tomando su mano y apretándolo contra él.

- Oye, oye, solo dime que no la toque.- le exclamo.

- Entonces, ni un solo dedo le pongas encima a ella. Es mía.

Alice se apretó con Saya mientras ella sentía el latido frenético de su hermana.

- ¡Cállate Train! Malvado tonto, la asustas con esas cosas. ¿No vez lo que acaba de pasar?- Espeto la peliroja.

Train se acerco demasiado serio a Eliot, este se había levantado después de haber parado el tiroteo.

- ¿Supiste lo que paso? Eso no volverá a suceder, no eres nadie quien pueda cuidarla como se debe. No sabes quién es en realidad. Ella se irá conmigo.

- ¡No!- pronuncio Alice.

- Como comprenderás, ella no se alejara de mí. Ni dejare que la alejen tampoco.

- ¡Basta! Pedazo de idiotas.- espeto cabreada Saya- Train, recuerda que Alice perdió la memoria. No creo que te recuerde, ni a mí, ni mucho menos a Luca.

Los tres presentes, la miraron de forma consoladora. Pero a la vez sus caras largas eran signo de que estaban recordando las cosas buenas que pasaron con la vieja Alice. La que ya no estaba con ellos.

- Alice…- musito Saya.- Soy tu hermanita menor. Sumiko Saya…- le alego con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tengo una hermana?- le pregunto.

-Bueno, veo que es inútil sin tu magia, que recuperes la memoria.- le explico.

- ¿Magia?- se preguntaron Eliot y Alice como algún tipo de coro de iglesia pero no tan exagerado.

- Bueno, es más difícil de lo que pensé. A ver si recuerdas esto: Saya, desplego alas de murciélago por detrás de su espalda. Alice se sobre salto, haciéndose para atrás llena de miedo y temblorosa.

- Alice.- esa voz penetrante se acerco a ella.- Soy Train.- la abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana.

- P-Por favor, suélteme.

- Es momento de que se vayan.-

- Lo siento.- Dijo Saya.- Mientras que aquí se encuentre mi hermana, siga siendo por ley la protegida de Train y la Bruja interminable de nuestra Organización interna llamada Pandora, tenemos estrictamente prohibido marcharnos… a menos, que ella regrese con nosotros.

-Ni hablar- hablo con un deje de fastidio en la voz.- Ustedes se van de aquí.

Sumiko Saya, despertó su ser. Una lanza se creó por medio del aura mágica que ella producía señalando con la punta filosa de esta, su clavícula.

- Te he dicho que sin ella no nos vamos. Y si ella se queda nosotros también, el tiempo que nos sea necesario.

- Ella me da miedo a veces.- susurro Train a Luca, quien parecía demasiado relajado.

-Shh, cállate, luego la paga conmigo.- advirtió Luca.

- Bien, me convenciste. La lanza me convenció…- respondió Eliot.

- Gracias. ¿Vez? no es tan difícil.- se carcajeo creando también risas de parte de la maltratada Alice. Y a la vez caras de ignorancia a Train y a Luca quienes estaban cagados del miedo por dentro.

- Está bastante bien para haber sido violada.- Luca recibió un pisotón de Saya.

- ¡AHG!

- Y… ¿En qué habitación dormiremos?- pregunto la pequeña.

- Pues, ¿Dónde crees?- Eliot respondió incrédulo.- En la sala.

- ¡Pero que cortes!, ¿Sabes?... Luca y yo dormiremos en tu habitación, o sea aquí.- señalo.- Train cuidara de Alice como siempre en su cuarto…- Alice volvió a sentirse temblorosa.-

- Tranquila… Siempre te he estado cuidando.- le susurro Train abrasándola nuevamente.

-No… estoy de acuerdo con esto.- dijo Alice

-Yo tampoco.- prosiguió Eliot cabreado con una vena bien marcada en la frente.-

- Yo nunca especifique que él dormiría contigo.- esto, hizo que a Train metafóricamente se le parara el corazón.- Por mi puedes traerle una caja de arena, un ratón de hule, algo de lana y lo pones a dormir al lado de la puerta de tu habitación, a fin de cuentas… solo es un gato.

- ¡Maldita demonio!- se quejo Train.

- Tsh, Tsh, Tsh…- chasqueo con la lengua.- Recuerda que soy gloriosamente una medio humano. Así que más respeto.

- Bien yo me voy a dormir, ya no aguanto más.- dijo Luca con un bostezo.

-Okey, que ellos se arreglen.- dijo alejándose de Eliot y Train quienes para estas alturas estaban matándose con la mirada.- Suerte Alice.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien, esto haremos. Alice, te ducharas y te irás a dormir a tu cuarto, este tío dormirá en la sala y yo en la habitación de mamá y papá.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de eso. ¿Sabe como perdí la memoria? –pregunta dirigiéndose a Train.

-¿De verdad esperas saberlo?

Ella asiente mientras él, la mira persuadido, asombrado. Al soltar un suspiro vuelve a ser él, muy serio y peligroso.

-Vincent –tu padre –convirtió parte de tus memorias en fragmentos…

-¿Una parte? –pregunta confundida.

-Sí. –prosigue. –esos fragmentos se volvieron partes de un espejo, cualquiera que se vea en el espejo vera tu pasado. Te vera a ti. Y ese espejo, es el que se usaba para llegar al abismo. –Alice se toma la cabeza, comienza a dolerle y se queja de una fuerte migraña. Eliot, permanece en silencio observando a Alice y su reacción a medida que Train se comunica con ella. –Tus memorias, ya no las recuperaras, o al menos eso parece. Si hay alguna posibilidad de encontrarlas o devolverlas a tu mente… nosotros –yo –no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-Dijeron que eras mi protector. –susurra, sobándose la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que pasaste varios momentos conmigo, ¿no se pueden transmitir de una persona a otra? –dice, Train se tensa y frunce el ceño.

-No tengo todas tus memorias, la mayoría sí, pero no las más importantes.

-Pero, si recuerdo algo. Hay posibilidades de que recuerde más.

-_ahí estas, Alice, optimista. Como siempre._ _–_Train sonríe de forma risueña. Y Eliot comienza a enfurecerse.

-Bien, ya. Ándate a duchar. –espeta Eliot señalando el pasillo hacia la puerta del baño.

Alice, baja la cabeza y se va a la ducha frunciendo el ceño, un tanto molesta.

-Aléjate de ella. Está bien aquí. –pide Eliot con un tono de voz cortante.

-No puedo hacer eso. –Train dedica una enigmática sonrisa, y una mirada inexpresiva y violenta. –Me alejaron de ella por casi un año y estuve agonizando intentando encontrarla, y ahora, cuando finalmente la encuentro, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a separarme de ella. Y menos, porque un inútil como tu quiere meterse en sus bragas. –hace una pausa pero no tiene la más mínima intención de parar de hablar. –Y… bien sabes, que mientras yo esté aquí, no podrás hacerlo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? No me vengas con chorradas de que nunca has tenido ese deseo. –dice arrogante. Haciéndose el valiente.

-Sí, lo he tenido. Y ella también –sonríe de manera triunfante. –así que no me preocupo. Yo no me metería en sus bragas solo para cogerle, yo la complazco, solo eso, y más si es ella quien me lo pide.

Eliot, se queda callado, analizando, esta pelea no los lleva a nada pero de todo lo que él acaba de decir, este chico, ya ha tenido una relación con Alice. Maldita sea. Train se gira y se va a la puerta del baño donde esta Alice, y da unos toques.

-Hey, Alice. –dice sosteniendo su cabeza de la puerta, como un niño sonriendo. –Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, tus piernas están débiles ¿segura que puedes mantenerte en pie tanto tiempo?

-Ahm, si, está bien. –susurra. –gracias.

Alice se ducha, dejando correr el agua tibia por su piel y masajeándose el cuerpo levemente con jabón, de un momento a otro, resbalo. Train esperaba pacientemente a un lado de la puerta, pero al escuchar el estruendo que de ahí provenía, entro sin consentimiento alguno, quedando perplejo –sin querer –ante ella tirada en el suelo. No podía ver con exactitud su cuerpo, puesto a que había caído con todo y cortinas de baño, sin embargo, para él, el panorama parecía tentador.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta sin mirarla, algo rojo de mejillas y estirándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Ouch, más o menos. –ríe bobaliconamente.

Al levantarse se tambaleo, y para evitar caer, se sostuvo de Train, halando hacia abajo un poco, las mangas de la camisa blanca que traía debajo de la chaqueta negra, el cuello y dos botones más, abiertos. Para su mala suerte, lo que hizo él, fue acorralarla entre él y la pared de manera que se miraron por un momento hasta que él no pudo aguantarlo más.

Train deposito su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mi nerviosismo e inseguridad vuelven. Esa respiración suave y pausada, calaba en mi cuello poniéndome los pelos de punta, además, mis manos se sostenían de su cintura, con intenciones de alejarle, pero comencé a tocar su piel por debajo de su camisa que para estas alturas ya estaba abierta. Se sentía muy suave y curiosamente cálida, que me hacia querer tocar más y más, menee mi cabeza para hacer a un lado esas fantasías, estaba comenzando a sentir como el corazón se me salía del pecho. Intente zafarme, acto que fue en vano. Me sostuvo de las muñecas colándolas por encima de mi cabeza.

Entre su pausada respiración comenzó a intercalarme besos en el cuello, al son de excitarme. Entre cada beso, lamia, entre cada lamida, mordía y entre cada mordida, chupaba mi cuello dejando una que otra marca, esto comienza a gustarme. ¿Desde cuándo me deje cegar por la lujuria? Mi corazón se aceleraba y yo luchaba por mantener presionadas mis desnudas piernas, él comenzó a descender y me desespere. La cortina de baño desapareció de mi cuerpo, dejándose tocar, besar, lamer, morder y chupar comenzando por mis pechos, y era extremadamente delicioso sentirlo, quería gritarle que no parara, sentía ganas de tocar su cabello rubio ceniza, y quitarle por completo la camisa que llevaba, movía mis manos en señal de querer hacerlo, pero me contuve. Lo hacía tan perfecto y era tan agradable que no quería interrumpirlo con mis actos, y fracase en eso, porque gemí sin querer.

Su gemido me sorprendió, la mire por encima de sus pechos que eran del tamaño ideal para mí, que aun permanecían mojados, y su cuerpo era suave como el terciopelo. Quise bajar más…

Cuando sentí su respiración por debajo de mí, ¡Me alarme! Me deslice de espaldas por la pared tocando el suelo con el trasero, y lo vi de nuevo a los ojos, el había descendido conmigo con cara de cachorro abandonado. O algo así. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, eran dorados, amarillos, como los de un gato, y tontamente desvié la mirada notando que permanece de rodillas y apoyándose de sus manos e inclinándose hacia mí. En un acto desesperado, mis manos tomaron su rostro, y él me miro exaltado, parecía aterrado, pero iba a terminal mal.

-Por favor. –susurra. –para.

Alice contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

-Perdóname. –le dice acariciando una de sus mejillas. –Fue mi culpa.

Estaba volviendo a la memoria de Alice, era la primera vez que, Train le pedía disculpas, nunca había cometido errores, todo lo que hacía lo hacía con Alice, como Alice lo pidiera, como quisiera, pero esto no fue por ella, sino por él. Era la primera vez que le mostraba afecto de ese tipo, que era tan amable y tan delicado con ella.

Se levanto del suelo despacio, pasó una toalla a Alice y salió del baño.

-Yo… –perfecto, había comenzado a tartamudear. –puedo ir sola al dormitorio. Él, sonríe de medio lado y se va.

Al salir del baño e irme a mi habitación, me cubrí con un camisón ligero y me metí a la cama, apague las luces y mire de reojo la puerta, hacia el pasillo, estaba Train con los brazos a los lados y las manos debajo de la cabeza, miraba perdidamente el techo. Di mil vueltas en la cama como por dos horas y algo más, pensaba en el baño y en Train. Me pare de la cama y salí.

Cuando pise la sala, suspire, parecía dormir, lo que le daba un aspecto más maravilloso, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera extraña que me invitaba a acariciarlo, de repente, se mueve bruscamente y me voy corriendo a mi cuarto. Me escondí por unos segundos para estar segura de que quizás vuelva a dormir. Oí el ruido del agua correr por alguna llave y salí de la habitación yendo de nuevo a la sala de estar, todo estaba oscuro excepto la cocina con su luz amarilla alumbrando parte de la sala comedor lo suficiente como para distinguir rostros, allí estaba él, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cocina sirviéndose agua en un vaso, me acerco sigilosamente para que no me oyera, vestía solo en bóxers dejando a la vita su bien formada anatomía masculina. –¡Jesucristo! –pensé al verlo de tal forma que provocaba en mí, una sensación de placer que nunca creí sentir. Termina de servirse y voltea bebiendo un poco encontrándome de frente a él tal que casi se ahoga de la impresión.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto, no es así? –pregunta carcajeándose un poco. Su risa es música para mí. Tanto, que me acerque a él sutilmente haciendo que mi mano acariciara su cabellera rubia, y espesa, mientras él dejaba el vaso encima del mesón de la cocina. Lenta y delicadamente me acerque a sus labios sin tocarlos, jugué con ellos, como queriendo y no queriendo a la vez, hasta que lo hicieron, nos besamos, suave y tiernamente. Mi inseguridad y nerviosismo estaban desapareciendo y una enorme sensación de dominio y poder sobre él me consumen. _¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? Yo no soy así. _

_Tu no, pero la verdadera Alisse, sí. _

Comencé a empujarlo hacia la pared, hasta acorralarlo contra ella, paso mi pierna en medio de las suyas y el beso se intensifico, luego se alejo rápidamente, alejándose, dándome la espalda.

-Ahora necesito que tu, pares. –su tono, parece amenazador. El mismo Train de siempre. –Él sabor de tus labios cambio…

-¿A que se deberá eso? –digo con un toque de ironía.

Pase por su lado para dirigirme a mi cuarto, cuando sentí como tomo mi mano bruscamente haciéndome girar hacia él. Me tomo de los brazos con amabas manos y mirándome fijamente me dijo. –No me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer, como en los viejos tiempos. –mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. –Tú siempre me provocas. –me pego hacia el frenéticamente besándome de manera apasionada, mis brazos rodearon su espalda, sus músculos se tensaron, comencé a acariciar su espalda, y hago que se estremezca, lo que hace que me apreté mas a él, mis manos se fueron recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al resorte de su bóxer en donde sobresalía un gran bulto. Una erección. Introduje las manos y acaricie su virilidad en vaivén, lo estaba enloqueciendo, podía sentir su placer, sus labios descendieron de mi boca a mi cuello, besándolo agradablemente cuando comenzó a bajar los tirantes de mi camisón, hasta dejar mis pechos al descubierto, lo podía escuchar gimiendo ante mis caricias en mi intimidad.

Me soltó y me llevo de la mano a mi habitación, me coloco en la cama y él sobre mí, volvimos a besarnos, esta vez, más salvaje, parecía haber una guerra entre nuestras lenguas haber quien era el mejor. Nos detuvimos para que él pudiera quitarme por completo el camisón y dejar al descubierto todo mi ser, su mano comenzó a recorrer mi vientre hasta mi feminidad, comenzó a acariciarla, a meter los dedos y hacerme sentir placer solo con eso.

-Estas mojada… Alisse. –susurra.

-Train. –musito. Ya no podía hablar más. –Hazlo. –le digo casi sin aliento, con los ojos cerrados se lo pedí.

-¿Segura? –me pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Muy segura. Tan segura como la primera vez.

-Alisse. –susurra en tono triste.

-Te lo ruego. –musite al borde del colapso.

Lentamente se introdujo en mí, sentía un dolor agudo en mi vientre, me sorprendería recordar hace cuanto tiempo paso esta misma ocasión con Train anteriormente. Probablemente unos dos o tres años. Esta vez, tuve que agárrame de donde pude –incluyendo su firme trasero. –para poder aguantar.

-Seré cuidadoso contigo. –dijo besando mi frente. –lo prometo.

-Como siempre lo has sido. –susurro.

El dolor desaparece poco a poco, invadiéndome el placer, trataba de no gritar pero era inevitable, no hacia un escándalo, solo grititos, murmullos para los dos. Pequeños susurros inocentes. El recargo los codos sobre la cama apegando mis pechos al suyo, y su cabeza a un lado de la mía donde podía oírlo con claridad.

El sudor que provocábamos se deslizaba tal ríos por su piel, formando líneas completas que se extendían por sus brazos, bifurcaciones por su torneado abdomen e incluso llegando más abajo, mojándome.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era tan suave, tratándome como una cajita de cristal intentando no quebrarme tanto por fuera, como por dentro. Pero me importo poco, al momento que tuve que aferrarme a las sabanas para gemir, sin embargo, cuando llego el orgasmo solté un profundo sonido mientras arqueaba la espalda. Ahora entraba y salía a un ritmo salvaje, haciendo que nuestros gemidos fueran cada vez más espontáneos y sonoros. Me colgué a sus cabellos y su espalda la cual creí arañar levemente, pero no, todo lo contrario, clave mis uñas en él todo lo que pude, gritando algo incomprensible pero al parecer él lo tradujo fácilmente, pues apresuro el movimiento y pude disfrutar del sexo más salvaje de mi vida.

Hubo un punto en el que el mundo desapareció entre el sudor, los beso y éxtasis que producían nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Ah! Train… -gemí

-Dilo otra vez.-suplico aun con su cabeza a un lado de la mía.

-Train.-nuevamente repetí, con una voz llena de deseo y lo repetía innumerables veces.

-Una vez más. Solo una más, Alisse.-susurro desesperado.

-Train… te amo-le susurre. Me miro rápida y fijamente anonadado, mientras yo sonreía y alborotaba aun más su cabello, pareció reaccionar y se acerco para besarme pero esta vez, más dulce y más tierno que siempre.

-Si supieras… yo te amo aun más.

Suspire de satisfacción, ya no aguantaba más, relaje mis manos y brazos, él salió de mí, agotado, se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome, aferrándome a él, no quería que la noche acabara, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón parecía un tambor resonando aceleradamente. Nos cubrimos con una sabana y dormimos plácidamente.

En la mañana, me remuevo en la cama, desperezándome estirando los brazos. La persona que creí que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, ya no está. Volteo a ver el reloj encima de la mesa de noche, santo Dios, van a ser las ocho de la mañana… me había levantado rápido con un pequeño dolor en la entre pierna, sin tomarle mucha importancia, salgo del dormitorio, y escucho golpe contra algo que proviene del cuarto de al lado. Miro todo como si lo desconociera, como si se me olvidara algo. Luego, sale él, como usualmente lo hace. Sin camisa, con pantalón negro elegante, con aquellos rubios cabellos alborotados y centrando su mirada en mí, cuando me ve.

-Tardaste bastante en despertar.- me dice sonriendo de medio lado.

-No me has despertado como normalmente lo haces, Train.- respondo cruzándome de brazos reprimiendo una risita.

-¿Cómo normalmente lo hago?-confundido, y a la vez sorprendido.- ¿Alisse?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-

-¿Recuerdas todo?

-Uhm, deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Sí, me acuerdo de todo. Inclusive de lo paso anoche.

-¿Y lo que me dijiste?

-¿Te amo?

-Si…

-Ah sí.- camine hacia a él mirándolo de frente.-Te amo. –he besado su mejilla y camine hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cosa que no hago muy a menudo. Él se quedo hay parado, tal vez sonriendo como tonto. Se giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a la cocina sentándose en una de las butacas, apoyándose de su codo con la mandíbula en la palma de la mano.

-Así que me amas. -sonríe.

-Ahora estoy cocinando.- rio sin mirarlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?-pregunta.

-No, no hace falta… siéntate.

-Me gustaría ayudar.- Parece sincero

-Podrías picar las verduras del almuerzo.

-No sé cocinar.-dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

-Supongo que no lo necesitas.-le pongo delante, una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. El los mira confundido.

-¿Nunca le has prestado atención a Break o a la misma Zura en la cocina?- Niega con la cabeza.

-O sea, ¿Qué nunca has picado una verdura?- le digo en tono burlón.

-No.- lo miro y me rio- ¿Te burlas de mi?

-Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconócelo.- me carcajeo- sin embargo, creo que esto es nuevo así que te enseñare.- Lo rozo un poco y se aparta.

-Así.-digo, mientras corto los pimientos y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

-Parece bastante fácil.

-No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo.- aseguro con ironía.

Él me mira impasible, y un momento después se pone en ello, empieza a cortar con cuidado, y muy, muy despacio. Train tiene un trauma con los cuchillos ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero a ese paso… Por favor, estaremos así todo el día.

Mientras yo me "concentraba" en hacerle el desayuno a todos, cada vez que buscaba algún ingrediente faltante, cosa que hacia apropósito, lo rozaba repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes; y cada vez que lo hago, él se queda muy quieto.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Alisse.- murmura, mirando por encima de su hombro. Mientras aun continúa con el primer pimiento.

-Creo que se le llama cocinar.- digo, moviendo las pestañas. Tomo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para picar los pimientos y más verduras y vegetales para una ensalada, quizás.

-Lo haces bastante bien.- comienza a picar el segundo pimiento.

-¿Picar?- le miro y aleteo las pestañas.-Son años de práctica.- vuelvo a rozarle, esta vez con el trasero, mientras se queda inmóvil otra vez.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, Alisse…-suspira. –Te follare en el suelo de la cocina.

Oh vaya.

-¿Quieres hacer eso?-le digo, tomándole el cuello y enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-¿Hacer qué?-Alguien nos interrumpe, y subo la mirada rápidamente, soltando a Train. Eliot nos mira y nos evalúa con los ojos entre cerrados.

-El desayuno.- le digo volviendo a ver los vegetales sin cortar. –Train quiere ayudarme a hacer el desayuno.

-Ahora que lo mencionas a él.- refiriéndose a Train rascándose la cabeza.- Siento curiosidad. ¿Exactamente como perdiste la memoria?-menciono con tono culpable.

Train y yo nos miramos, regresando la mirada a Eliot que estaba parado en una mano en la cabeza en la entrada de la cocina, con vaqueros y una camiseta. Luego lo mire amenazadoramente, o al menos esa era mi intención.

-La perdí, cuando Saya cumplió dieciséis.

-Espera… ¡¿Te acuerdas?!

-Sí, con lujos y detalles… y si me vas a preguntar cómo, el culpable es Train.- trato de reprimir una burla cuando miro a Train y Eliot con una cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo la perdiste?- me dijo boquiabierta.

-Saya cumplía dieciséis, su fiesta se basaba en mascaras, subastas, apuestas, casinos, etc. A Saya la habían subastado para el primer baile de la noche, -me reí al recordarlo.- Saya después de haberse pasado de copas en la subasta, ella misma dono veinticuatro mil euros en beneficencia del casino de uno de los miembros de las divisiones de la familia arcana que adopta nuestra tía Zhulley… -Train se para a preparar algo de café, y le dice algo entre dientes a Eliot, mi suposición fue: "_Mejor siéntate. Es una larga historia."_ Se sentó en frente de mí, en las butacas del mesón de mármol de la cocina (obvio)- cuando a ella la subieron al escenario comenzaron la subasta con cinco mil euros, el acompañante de mi hermana, aposto veinte mil, alguien al fondo de la sala de baile, quiso hacerse el gracioso apostando veinticinco mil… y un completo extraño, supuestamente-hice comillas con mis dedos.- elevo la suma a unos cuarenta mil euros, y fue ajuiciada para él. Cuando ellos bailaron, se armo un escándalo cuando aquel hombre se despojo de su máscara dorada, mi mamá no podía creerlo y Saya sentía necesidades de echar a correr…

-No lo entiendo.- me interrumpe.

-No me interrumpas.-agrego frunciendo el ceño, el levanta las manos en señal de defensa.- Ese hombre, era nuestro padre, es igual a Saya con respecto a los ojos, son heterocromaticos ambos, mamá hacia trece años que no sabía nada de él y todos, inclusive, Train, le guardábamos un gran rencor. Yo no quería arruinar nada así que me mantuve alejada por un momento, pero luego comenzó a hablar y a manipular a Saya, realmente no tengo idea de que le decía… solo se leer los labios de Train.- El voltea a mirar Train que apenas está sirviendo café en tres tasas y vuelve a mirarme.-Train maneja armas, fue piloto de avión y también militar, y no, no estamos hablando de un anciano, él tan solo tiene veinte años y sabe todo eso por prácticas privadas que mi mamá le ofrecía, el también tuvo una infancia dura.-pone el café encima del mesón después de ofrecerle a Eliot y cuando subo la vista, me tensa la mandíbula junto con el cuerpo, y deja de mirarme. Pero sigue sentado a mi lado.- Train siempre lleva cargada su revólver favorito, le había pedido que dejara esa cosa en casa pero siempre ignora esa petición, siempre. Recargo el arma y apunto a Vincent, mi padre, al disparar, Saya se puso en medio recibiendo ella la bala, la multitud enloqueció y, las divisiones arcanas, las organizaciones que posee la familia, etc. Procuraron sacar a todos de la mansión. Yo me fui a donde Saya, quien no respiraba muy bien con los ojos entornados cubriéndose la herida de la bala… el muy terco quiso seguir disparándole a Vincent, pero a mí, ya me basta con un muerto. No había desarrollado suficiente magia como para usar curación en ella, me levante y aparte el revólver pero Vincent había provocado tanto a Train diciéndole cosas mías, que disparo sin importar que yo estuviese al lado de la pistola, el sonido del disparo me dejo tan abrumada que me sentí mareada y caí al suelo, casi inconsciente, algo más me cae encima, precisamente en la cabeza y siendo algo caliente que me recorre un poco antes de la oreja. De ahí no recuerdo más nada salvo cuando llegue aquí.

-Cayo el candelabro de cristal, por eso, tienes cicatrices en esta parte del rostro.- me dice Train señalando y acariciando con los dedos a un costado de mi cara la zona antes de mi oído, no tengo una sola, sino varias, pero el cabello las cubre cuando cae.

-No lo entiendo… ¿y los fragmentos?, ¿todo eso que se dijeron anoche?

-Los fragmentos, son como imágenes. A mí no me molesta… la verdad, es que no tomo nada interesante.

-¿Vincent, ya no tiene control sobre eso?- pregunta Train.

-Como voluntad del abismo, perdió ese derecho hace muchos años. –respondo sin importancia.

Un estruendoso ruido provino del pasillo, me pare echando hacia atrás bruscamente la silla, sí, ha vuelto esa agresividad en mí. Mientras que camino con cuidado por el pasillo, Train estuvo quieto en las butacas de la cocina, sin tomarle importancia, sugiriéndole a Eliot que guardara la calma, yo no me había vuelto loca.

La puerta de la habitación en donde Saya dormía, estaba entre abierta, empujo un poco la puerta con mis dedos y veo sus piernas al aire, moviéndose de manera rara para mí, de atrás hacia adelante. Un cuerpo está encima de ella. Mierda. Luca estaba desnudo saboreando violentamente a Saya… Maldiciones, tome el pomo de la puerta y la tire, cerrándola, provocando un susto tanto a mi hermana como a Train y a Eliot cuando observan mi cara, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardientes.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Eliot.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- grite volviendo a la cocina rápidamente, preparando huevos revueltos y tostadas. Sacando del refrigerado, leche, jugo de naranja y montándolos en el mesón trayendo también el café recién hecho de Train.

Cinco o diez minutos después, Saya sale a medio vestir, su cabello rojo alborotado y Luca con su camisa blanca y su corbata desatada… yo camino con cabeza gacha, pasando por Saya y Luca sin mirarlos. Todos nos sentamos en las butacas nuevamente y desayunamos en silencio. Mucho silencio.

Nadie más dijo nada, cada quien se ducho, hizo sus necesidades, convivieron un buen rato. Jugamos naipes, Train y yo ajedrez, etc. Al caer la noche, Luca comenzó a hacer llamadas, muchas llamadas, Saya parecía nerviosa y yo francamente aliviada. Train se acomodaba para salir, nos iríamos de este lugar. Luca, llevaba su traje negro de siempre, pantalón negro con camisa de seda blanca y su chaleco negro con un moño negro en el cuello de la camisa. Un sombrero negro con una franja lila oscuro. Train lleva pantalón negro camisa de algodón negra y su chaleco negro y su revólver en la entre pierna, Saya, saya… viste cuero negro. Como si fuera una espía. Botas rojas de tacón alto, su cabello cae en sus hombros, y lleva un cinturón con el emblema de la familia. ¿Cómo voy vestida yo?

-Hey, Alisse. ¿Qué traes puesto?- Train me mira e intenta no reírse ¿acaso me veo tan mal? Cielos, recuerdo quien soy, y a qué familia pertenezco, incluyendo mi actitud, pero ¡¿No recuerdo bien como carajo visto usualmente?!

-Esto… un par de zapatos, una blusa y un ¿pantalón? –alcanzo a decir. ¿Soy tímida?

-Nunca vistes así.- tapa sus ojos y sonríe, abre sus dedos y me mira entre ellos. -¿quieres que te vista yo?

-No. Definitivamente no. Me pondré algo que concuerde con todo esto.- me siento rara, exhausta, con migraña.

Me preparo en la habitación, colocándome un montón de ropa que nunca creí tener. Camisas, blusas, strapless, nada de eso va conmigo. Me he cansado de revisar por quinta vez el armario, pero sin embargo, acabo de darme cuenta de un vestido al fondo, es orquídea de amplios encajes y listones. Es perfecto.

Después de colocármelo me contemple ampliamente en el espejo. El espejo… Mis ojos se hacen grandes al mirarme y dejo de sonreírme, Dios santo, es mi reflejo, pero, no es como me veo. A través del espejo, hay una mujer, delgada, con el mismo vestido, de cabello negro. Soy yo. Pero se mueve, está bailando. Baila de bajo de lluvia de sangre provocada por los cuerpos que son descuartizados por un animal gigante, un conejo negro con ojos sangrientos. Era indomable. Es horrible. Miro aterrada el espejo, alguien me aparta de mis pensamientos, llamándome varias veces. La imagen desaparece.

-Alisse.- parece enojado. Enojada más bien.

-Estoy lista.- Saya me mira de abajo arriba, frunce el ceño y me mira a los ojos, con una velocidad impresionante, ahí una lanza rozándome el cuello. Echo el cuello hacia atrás con la intención de no hacerme daño.

-Saya… ¿Qué estas- Luca parece intimidado.

-Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.- me amenaza. La miro impasible.

-No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

-Si rompes tu promesa.- aparta la lanza con cuidado y se acerca a mí y está a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.- Te mato, Alisse.

Mierda. Nunca me espere escuchar eso de mi propia hermana menor, entonces, se da media vuelta y camina hacia afuera de casa, Luca me mira y endurece el gesto, pero no pretende ser duro conmigo. Luego de reflexionar unos segundo salgo yo también, todos me esperan en un auto ostentoso, típico de la familia Arcana. Saya y Luca ya están dentro y Train me espera sonriendo a un lado de la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde irán?- pregunta Eliot. Triste.

-A Britania, de vuelta a casa. –le digo.

-Cuídate.-

-Lo mismo digo.- sonrío.

-Adiós.

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar al auto me detuve a pensar. Si yo me voy, ¿Qué pasara con él? Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Train, quien me sonríe, no está convencido totalmente por mi idea, pero sé que me apoya. Saya me sonríe dentro del auto parpadeándome varias veces, como una señal, que solo yo entiendo. Luca se ajusta el moño, y suaviza la mandíbula arrimándose más hacia adentro dando golpecitos al asiento. Me giro sobre mis talones y estoy decidida a hacerlo.

-Entonces… te despides…- Train parece destruido, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Con los ojos puestos en mí.

-No.- de la nada irradia alegría, aunque la contenga.- Hare algo mucho mejor.

Me acerco a Eliot, quien me mira con aire confundido y me doy cuenta que trata de contener la respiración. ¿Ah?

-¿No te irás?- me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. -¿Qué sucede?- me mira perdido, se ve gracioso.

Me giro para ver a los muchachos, asienten todos en forma de aprobación por mi decisión.

-¿Qué sucede, Alisse?- pregunta desesperado. Le extiendo la mano bien abierta y no sabe si cogerla o no.

-¿No la tomaras?- ladeo la cabeza. El sigue mirando mi mano.

-¿Para qué?- yo sonrió visiblemente.

-Para que vuelvas a casa con nosotros…

Me mira sorprendido, y en un par de segundos se comienza a dibujarse una linda sonrisa infantil, y a desbordarse unas cuantas lágrimas por su mejilla.

"_A casa con nosotros…"_

-Elliot Nightray.

̴FIN̴


End file.
